


Her Protector

by nakedchrisevans



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Nanny Diaries RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, how do I even write a fandom for real actors?, is there a fandom for real actors?, real actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedchrisevans/pseuds/nakedchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she was a teenager, Chris always looked out for her, even though she doesn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first time writing about actors themselves instead of their characters. I mean no disrespect to the actors involved in this story and it is merely a figment of my imagination. I really love Chris and Scarlett’s off screen friendship, and that Chris has known her since she was a teenager. So I decided to elaborate on that. Feedback are my drug.

The first time they met, Chris was 22 and Scarlet was 18. He remembered the first time he saw her, there was something captivating about her. At that time, there was no make-up obscuring her fresh face, and the bangs she had were ridiculously adorable. That was Chris’ first impression. He was not disappointed when the first time they talked, and it’s like they were long lost friends.

She was so young, 3 years his junior but she already had these incredible experiences of being an actress. For Chris, he hadn’t even scratched the surface yet.

“Hey, I bet you can’t sip milk through your nose.” Scarlett nudged him when they hung out in Chris’ trailer. Chris raised his eyebrows, perplexed at this beautiful dorky girl.

“Can you?” He challenged. Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to his mini fridge to grab a carton of milk. She poured it in a paper cup and took the straw from a recently emptied out Coke. All this time Chris had his eyebrows in a knot, wondering whether Scarlett was going to actually sip milk through her nose.

She smiled at him widely and put the straw up her nose and began sniffing it. She looked absolutely demented and Chris rolled over barking with laughter. She scrunched her eyes and then coughed, after a decent amount of milk travelled through her nose.

“Your turn.” She handed the cup of milk. He stuck out his hand in denial.

“No way am I putting that in my nose. It’s got all your boogers.” He teased. Scarlett laughed and made chicken noises. After a while, Chris took the cup with an annoyed but amused look on his face and stuck the same straw up his nose.

“Eww you got my boogers up your nose!” Scarlett scrunched her eyes and laughed. Chris ignored it and sucked the milk through his nose anyway. He spurted out and coughed and sneezed as Scarlett was howling and holding her stomach, trying to contain the laughter.

Chris looked at her in disbelief.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

—————————————————————————————————

After filming The Perfect Score, the rest of the cast went their separate ways. Of course, they did have a great time on set, and they occasionally went out after shooting a scene because heck, they were teenagers and they had no other responsibilities but to have fun. But even though the cast didn’t contact after the promotions were done, Chris and Scarlett remained best of friends.

Chris didn’t know it, but he was starting to fall for her. This enigmatic, vivacious and intelligent girl was blossoming into a wise, witty and sexy young woman right before his eyes. To him, she would always be the girl who sucked milk through her nose. To him, she’s always been the girl with cute bangs and tiny beauty marks that dotted her face.

When they heard that they were again cast together in The Nanny Diaries, Chris was ecstatic. This time, Chris was nervous because they had multiple kiss scenes, and it’s not like he’s never kissed an actress before in front of a camera, but it was different. Scarlett was his best friend, his little sister and big sister, and his confidant, not to mention he had a huge crush on her. It was different kissing someone you have feelings for, and someone who you’ve shared boogers with.

“Stop laughing!” Scarlett punched him on his chest when they were filming a particular scene where they were making out and entering his apartment.

“I can’t. It’s so funny. I keep imagining that time we drank milk through our nose.” The scene had 20 something takes, and even the shot that made it to post production was a bit off because Chris was smiling when he was kissing Scarlett, trying to contain his laughter. Fortunately his face was obscured by her so they didn’t have to do another take (and secretly he enjoyed kissing her and making out with her 20-something times and wondered if it was real, he would still be laughing.)

Chris knew she was off limits. Chris knew that anything bordering on romantic between him and her could jeopardize their friendship, and he’d be damned if their relationship cracked because of it. So it wasn’t really a surprise that he eventually dated Jessica Biel on the set of London.

“So, is she nice? Like in real person?” Scarlett asked when they met for coffee at a small quaint street in L.A.

“Yeah, she’s nice, really funny too. I’m sure you’d like her if you met her. She kinda reminds me of you.” Chris said. Part of the reason because Jessica was a tad like Scarlett. She was witty and full of energy. Chris noticed Scarlett’s expression darkened, and the air between them turned thick.

“I wouldn’t really like her if she’s like me.” She muttered. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure she’s good for you though. I’m sure she’ll keep you in check.” Scarlett smiled, but there was something off about her. It was those green eyes, it didn’t light up like it used to when they met. Chris brushed it off, maybe she was tired, since she was gaining a lot of popularity through her acting and her physique. Though Chris doesn’t really like that.

—————————————————————————-

Chris really cares for Scarlett. It was a fact. He knew it, although he didn’t know to what extent. He also knew that he didn’t really like it when people objectify her and when they identified her as a sex symbol. This woman used to drink milk up her nose and talked about boogers and played tic tac toe and has given bad puns and equally bad jokes for goodness sake! Sure, she’s freaking sexy, drop dead gorgeous, but there’s so much more to her than that. Chris felt like screaming when he saw the multiple magazines. He doesn’t really know why he’s so protective of her, because it’s somehow important to preserve the girl he met.

They didn’t hang out as much after The Nanny Diaries. She got busy, he had a girlfriend, and she probably had a boyfriend but didn’t bother telling him. Probably, he’s not sure.

When his relationship with Jessica hit a dead end, he was sad but relieved. It wasn’t good for the both of them and he knew if they kept trying to fix it any longer, it would become toxic beyond repair. They parted amicably and not too long after that, Scarlett met him for lunch. He didn’t even have the chance to tell her he is now single, when she hit him with her big news.

“I have a boyfriend!” Chris laughed. She looked so excited and her whole face lit up, it was as if she never became a huge superstar and was still the dorky girl he met in 2003. Chris felt his heart lurched a little. He realized he was very jealous of this man that now has her heart in his hand.

“Guess, guess who he is.” She encouraged him, while shoving some salad in her mouth. Chris knows she secretly hates salads, and would rather be eating Buffalo wings or pizza, but with no pineapples.

“Is he famous?” Chris asked, rubbing his scruff in thought.

“Of course he’s famous or else I would’ve introduced him to you.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Justin Timberlake?” He guessed.

“No. Like that’ll ever happen.”

“He sure has his eyes on you though.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Chris paused and Scarlett anticipated.

“Chris Hemsworth?” He put his finger up as if to say ‘Eureka!’

“No! You’re really bad at this.” Scarlett scoffed.

“Do I really have to guess? It really could be any bachelor to be honest.” Except me, he was surprised that the thought crossed his mind even before he could stop it.

“It’s Ryan. Ryan Reynolds.” She gushed. Chris chuckled at how she was exactly like a 16 year old teenager.

“No way!” Chris remarked, hinting a note of fake disbelief.

“Way. I just wanted to tell you, you know, before the press knows and stuff. What do you think?” Scarlett had her chin rested on the palm of her hand and her elbows propped up on the table. He noticed that she didn’t finish her salad. She looked at him with these eyes, those emerald eyes, as if she’s looking for an approval, and he definitely knew she didn’t it coming from him.

“I think he’s okay, I guess. How long has it been?” Chris tried so very hard to not show any disappointment.

“6 months. It’s fairly new, so I hope no one catches a whiff.”

“Hey Scarlett, just- just take care of yourself okay, don’t fall too fast. He’s a lot older than you.” Chris said gently.

“I know, I know. But he’s really mature, and funny and I feel really good around him, you know? He makes me feel alive.” Her eyes were twinkling and Chris felt a sharp, acute pain in his chest. He was sure that was jealousy, there was no way he’d be angry at her happiness, but that’s what it was.

“What about you? How’s Jessica?” She asked after a while, shifting the subject to him.

“We broke up.”

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, probably feeling awkward because here, she just got a boyfriend and he just broke up.

“It’s going to be okay Chris, it’s definitely her loss.” She gave him a reassuring smile. It healed him a bit, but knowing it was also his loss that he didn’t get to her first.

—————————————————————————-

Chris swore that it hadn’t been a year yet when Scarlett called him to tell him she’s engaged.

“Chris! Guess what? I’m engaged!” Chris nearly dropped his phone hearing her squeal. He was on the set of Push, during his break.

“Scarlett, I’m busy right now.” He wasn’t, well, he was but he couldn’t possibly stop himself from sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry, are you in the middle of filming?” She whispered.

“Yes.” He lied. He could hear his heart cracking, pieces of it falling down and turning black. That’s what it felt like when she said she’s engaged to be married.

“Okay then, I’ll call you later?”

“Sure.”

“You’re coming to my wedding aren’t you?” Chris was about to hang up when she asked.

“I’m not sure I can make it. When is it?”

“Around September.”

“I don’t think so. I have promotions for a movie at that time. I’m sorry.” Chris really was, but not because he had promotions, even if he didn’t, he doesn’t know if he could ever watch the girl of his dreams walk down the aisle into the arms of a man who isn’t him.

There was silence on the other line.

“Okay, I’m sorry to bother you.” She said curtly and hung up.

Chris didn’t even have a chance.

———————————————————————————

Chris was in L.A promoting The Losers when his phone buzzed.

“Chris…” A strangled sob was heard on the other line. Chris closed his eyes, almost regretting that his fears might have come true.

“Where are you now?”

“I-I’m in L.A. Where are you?” She sobbed, voice hitching from the cries.

“I’m in L.A as well. I’ll be there as soon as I finish this press conference.” He couldn’t even focus on the press conference, trying his best not to think about the sound of her voice, the vulnerability, that she sounded so scared on the phone. After the press conference, he raced off towards her mansion in his black car.

When he knocked, she flung the door open and hugged him tight, throwing him off guard.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Ryan?” His voice laced with concern.

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, let’s not talk about it, I bought you ice-cream, and pizza. How does that sound?” He smiled, knowing not to push her to tell stories that she’s not comfortable telling. She wiped her tears and gave a lopsided smile.

That night, they spent eating pizza, shoving ice-cream, and putting ice-cream on top of the pizza. They watched cartoons and laughed and made silly jokes, reminiscing times before their schedule got hectic.

“You feeling better, kiddo?”

“Much.”

It wasn’t until two weeks after that moment that Chris found out about her troubled marriage. When news got out, Chris tried to entertain Scarlett to the best of his abilities, and then being a shoulder to cry on when she finally told him what was happening.

“He’s never around. We’re almost never together at the same time.” She said. Chris didn’t know what to say.

“When we do have some time alone, all we do is fight. I’m too stubborn, he’s too stubborn, and all he cares about is his career. We tried planning a vacation but he had other films to shoot.” She rambled. This time she wasn’t crying, nor was she mad. She looked defeated, miserable and it hurt Chris so much to see her so down like that.

“Maybe you should compromise.” He quipped.

“I compromised a lot! When is he going to compromise? I mean if you can meet me and talk to me on the phone, why can’t he?” She raised her voice. Chris flinched at the comparison. He cared a lot about her, a lot more than she knows.

There was a pregnant silence, Chris didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t comfortable with her noticing that he’s almost there when she needs him, when she’s most lonely. It was innocent as well, he was relieved about that. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, he didn’t want to be the home-wrecker, all he wanted to do was to console her but not replace her husband.

“I’m sorry, that was- I didn’t mean to get mad.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” She was fiddling with her hands, and her fingernails looked a bit rough around the edges, indicating she bit them. She always bites her fingernails when she’s nervous.

“We’re getting a divorce.” She said quietly.

“What?!” Chris almost jumped. He was surprised but mortified if she saw the tiny streak of happiness on his face.

“I’m sorry.”

She cried that day. And other weeks when he’d pick up his phone and she was just crying on the other line. He wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t know what to say. But sometimes he did, sometimes he’d tell her stories from when he was a child, just to get her mind off the divorce. She cried on the phone after court sessions, she cried a lot. It physically and mentally and spiritually hurt him that he was incapable of doing anything to make her stop crying, to make her stop feeling the pain of loss and the pain of a failed marriage.

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you, Chris.” She said one day. Chris chuckled dryly, he didn’t know what to say.

“You’re a strong girl, you’ll get back up. It’s not the end of the world, Scar.” She laughed when she heard him call her nickname. She hated it when other people called her that, but she never told Chris to stop calling her Scar,

“I guess. Hey, thanks. For everything. You’re my hero you know that?” He could imagine her smiling on the other side, and it made him feel better, at least he was there for her.

“I’m Captain America remember?” He laughed.

“You make really bad jokes you know that right?”

“I know.” He couldn’t help but smile as well.

——————————————————————————

Chris was secretly happy.

They were working on the Avengers when Scarlett had her divorce finalized and she was free. She didn’t cry anymore, and she was happy and cheerful and she was the girl he used to know back when she was 18. It was so comforting to work with her again, to goof around on set like they used to, and to goof around with a whole bunch of other people. He saw her smiling and making fun, playing pranks and just interacting with her was his motivation to get up and shoot for 12 hours. He wasn’t tired when she was around, he didn’t mind the bruises, and he didn’t mind the muscle aches.

He was just damn glad she’s laughing and smiling again.

It wasn’t long before she was dating a French guy, much to Chris’ despair. This time, Chris really took the time to ask her about him, then took the time to research about him.

“I know I have no business in your personal life, but I just want you to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt again.” He said. They were on their way to promote the Avengers, somewhere, Chris couldn’t be bothered remembering the name of the city.

“I’ve learnt a lot, trust me. All because of you. He’s not famous so our schedules won’t clash. I intend on making the relationship work this time.” She said gently and smiled. Chris knew she has matured, even in the small time frame from her divorce up until the new French guy she’s dating. It still didn’t make him less worried about her having her heart broken again.

“I hope he treats you right.”

“Thank you.” She said suddenly.

“For what?”

“For always being there for me, through thick and thin. I’m so glad you’re my friend.”

Chris smiled, but only he knew how shattered he felt. She’s moved on, and he’s never going to be more than a friend.

Wasn’t that what he wanted? To preserve their friendship so it doesn’t turn out like her past relationships?

He guesses that a part of him, the selfish part wanted her to be his, because he knows he can take care of her, better than Ryan, or better than the French guy, but another part of him thinks, that he’s always going to take care of her, no matter what.

And if taking care of her and protecting her means he’ll never have her, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHHHH…I wanted to write their relationship more into the CATWS period but I thought, nah, Chris is just going to accept that she’s with someone else. I CREY. I always thought that they secretly liked each other, but the time isn’t right. When she’s single he’s not, when he’s single she’s not. So now, I think Chris is single just because he hasn’t found the right girl. Not quite like Scarlett, but not too similar to her. That is my headcanon and I am sticking to it.


End file.
